1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to color photographic light-sensitive materials in which a color image can be formed in a color-development process applied after the material is exposed to light, and more particularly to the constitution and composites of the photographic layers of the aforementioned color photographic light-sensitive material.
2. Description of the state of the art
Heretofore, it has so far been known that conventional color photographic light-sensitive materials for photographic printing use are generally formed by coating on a reflective support in order from the support side an yellow coupler-containing blue-sensitive silver halide emulsion layer, a non-light-sensitive first interlayer, a magenta coupler-containing green-sensitive silver halide emulsion layer, a non-light-sensitive second interlayer, a cyan coupler-containing red-sensitive silver halide emulsion layer and a non-light-sensitive protective layer.
And, particularly, in order to improve the resistance to light of the dye image formed from these couplers, an ultraviolet absorbing agent is dissolved into a high-boiling solvent to be added to the second interlayer.
However, even in this case, the resistance to light of the dye image formed from these couplers are still insufficient, leading to a considerable discoloration of the image by light.
In order to further reduce such discoloration, an ultraviolet absorbing agent should be added to the uppermost non-light-sensitive protective layer as well.
However, it has been found that the incorporation of an ultraviolet absorbing agent into the protective layer has the disadvantage that, particularly in the case of storing the print image under a high-temperature-high-humidity condition, the agent causes all the respective dyes of the image to be discolored.
This is considered due to the fact that the ultraviolet absorbing agent becomes deteriorated or vanished under a high-temperature-high-humidity condition.